falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sierra Madre expedition
Who touched my page? Tautology signature. User:DavidTheWise33 22:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) How it happened Timothy had heard reports of a deserted casino to the East, he was interested in recovering whichever riches might come out of it, so he sent a team of his finest personnel. The leader, James left with a squad hired by Timothy, with the help of Jennifer as a field medic. Word is, the Sierra Madre had been already explored by an unknown stranger, thus leaving the gateway paved for Timothy's team. The Team: -James Roy (Leader and long-range combat specialist) -Jennifer Redwood (field doctor and engineer) -John Mason (Infantry) -Gordon Ghastly (Demolitions Expert) -Maria Katney (Recon and infiltration) Arrival After their arrival, they set up base in a ruined building near the gate, they would set up their bedrolls and equipment there. Reports of dangerous gas led Jennifer to synthesize a gasmask filter for everyone to wear to assure safe passage. They slept through the night and found the door to the Sierra Madre casino locked. They were then ambushed by a small group of ghost people. Unfortunately, James had only brought a small amount of ammunition for his rifle and ran out quickly as the ghost people would not stay dead. All 6 ambushers were laying down, seemingly dead, the squad was ready for when they'd rise but John Mason said "That's it, we can't stay on this stalemate forever." and he pulled out his signature knife and leapt on the corpses, hacking off every limb and decapitating all of them. This time, the ghost ambush stayed down. The squad then realized they needed to hack off a limb to truly neutralize them. James loaded his rifle with the spare incendiary rounds he had and John cleaned his knife. Jennifer, who had no firearm, decided to pick up about 10 throwing spears the ghost people had been carrying. "We'll need to power the gate" Maria noticed. They headed South-East and opened the door to the power substation. Power Station A ghost trapper saw them as they opened the door. John shot it down with his silenced 10mm pistol. Jennifer unclipped her bonesaw and leapt on it, hacking off every single limb. Dusting off her lab coat, she says "Looks like I'll have to perform some impromptu amputations while were here". The rest of the squad nods. As they move on, they find glowing blue figures on the upper floor, James stops the squad. John said "What are those?" looking through his binoculars. "Don't waste your ammo" replied James, looking at the upper level. "Look, projectors" Noticed John, pointing at a blue device on the far side of it. "I'll see what I can do" said Maria, activating her stealth suit's cloak. She deftly passed the holograms and deactivated the projector. She motions to rest of the squad to climb up. "We'll set up camp here" Announced James, deploying his bedroll. "Are you sure we should do that?" Replied Jennifer, worried. James motioned to John to close the upper floor access door. "This is an easily defendable location, I don't think there are many more potential safe spots in this place" answered James. Jennifer grumbles and deploys her bedroll. James records the day 1 report of their mission on one of his holotapes. The Squad wakes up and pack their bedrolls. Gordon jury rigs two fire extinguishers as bombs, he exclaims "That should keep the limbs off them". The door to the control room is locked by the console. "Jennifer?" asked James "I got this, it's an old model Softlock solution." she replied, gladly. But then, what happened next, no one could know. "INTRUDER ALERT: FORCED ENTRY DETECTED" Boomed a digitized voice, and an alarm rang loudly, the faint shuffling of the ghost people stopped, and then running was heard. The ghost people broke open the power station door. Maria and John headed to the upper floor door, barricading it with a desk and locker. Maria pulls out he .22 pistol and aims it at the door. John does the same with his Assault Carbine. "Fire in the hole!" Gordon yelled as he flung a fire extinguisher bomb from the upper floor window. Gordon then lobbed the other bomb at the stairs. Neither of the bombs detonated. "Uh, Gordon? Are you sure they will work?" Maria queried in a worried tone. "Wait for it..." Gordon reassured. The Ghost leader steps near the first exinguisher three short continuous beeps are heard. The explosion killed half of the ghost group. "Stand back!" Gordon ordered. The second blast pushed the last 3 ghosts down the stairs and cracked open the door. James shoots one down with his .45 pistol. "We haven't got all day, Jennifer!" he expressed. "I'm on it! I'm on it!" She shouted back. A ghost flings a spear between the desk and locker behind the now opened door. John dodges it, but barely. Maria throws one of her knives at the ghost's arm, the ghost drops the spear and John finishes him off with his assault carbine. The other ghost charges with his spear but is stopped short by a incendiary round decapitating him. "That's the last of 'em" James announced. The door to the control room slides open. Gordon wields his shotgun before he goes down the stairs. Jennifer locks the control room door and remotely triggers the lights. "Where's the generator?" John questioned, looking at the mostly bare room. Jennifer notices the switch. "Let's go" she commands. Jennifer jury rigs the wire box and jumpstarts the generator. A rumbling sound is heard. "Is that it?" questions James "Yep, let's move." replies Jennifer. The gate The gate, now powered, slowly grinds on the ground as it slides open. The squad walks in what appears to be a villa complex on the way to the casino proper. They walk in a building with a crooked "Store" sign hanging over it, noticing a hologram trader on standby. "Hello?" says Jennifer. The hologram activates and then the counters reveal merchandise held in stasis cases. There is a small recipient with a number painted on it under each stasis case. "Hmm did Anyone bring caps?" John questions, looking at the ammo stasis case quizically. "I don't think these were made for caps" remarks Maria. "Oh great, now we need to find old world money" whines John. Maria lockpicks a safe it swings ajar, revealing many stacks of pre-war money. "Shopping time." Jennifer says. The money is split equally. From the milsurp section Gordon purchased 4 grenades, James replenished his .50 ammo, and John purchased ammo and recoil compensator for his carbine. Jennifer purchase a doctor's bag and 10 stimpaks. Maria bought a stealth boy and night vision binoculars. James looks at his pocketwatch. "We could set up camp in one of the villas." he suggests. "Good plan, I'm starving" expresses Gordon. The squad barricades a villa adjacent to the store. Jennifer prepares and distributes the food rations. James records the day 2 report. Into the casino The gate to the casion creaks open, the squad moves in. James shoots a ghost, decapitating him. The Sierra Madre casion stands boldly, waiting for our squad. James and John open the doors, inside, gambler holograms stand in the lobby, chatting with each other. "What the hell?" quizzes Gordon. The holograms all turn towards Gordon staring at him. Then, the holograms seem to be congratulating the squad, their animated hands clapping. The holograms then stiffly point at the gambling hall door. The squad moves in, they hear hands clapping, real hands this time. Mister Millenium is in the gambling hall, locked behind a cell door. "About time someone showed up." he says. Maria moves in and starts picking the lock. "I've been here for so long" the ghoul continues. "Who locked you in?" asks James "The first wander to come here thought I'd be in his way, and I couldn't really do anything about it" the ghoul replies. James notices he's not carrying any weapon. The cell door creaks open. "Seems he left right after he dealt with whoever was controlling his collar." explains the ghoul. Mister Millenium follows the squad as they go up the stairs and find the reward vault elevator. Jennifer starts hacking the console, trying to activate it. "This is the place" James says, looking at the instructions holotape. "We need to haul whatever's in that vault". The elevator doors slide open. The squad arrives on a platform near an enclosed building. "Stop." Gordon says, stretching his arms to stop the squad. "What is it?" James replies. "Turrets, turrets everywhere" answers Gordon, pointing at the 8 turrets watching the room. Gordon unclips a grenade, he grabs some scrap electronics in the "safe room" and jury-rigs a pulse grenade. As he lobs it, the shock disable 5 turrets. James Crouches under crate and aims a match bullet at the targeting chip of a turret. This causes it to frenzy and leads the remaining turrets to destroy each other. Jennifer unlocks the door panel. At last, the treasures of the Sierra Madre are revealed, 50 gold bar sitting on a table, the squad box them up and start hauling them back to the Lucky 38. James records the final holotape. Aftermath The squad enters the Lucky 38, Timothy is waiting for them in the lobby. "What have we here?" He quizzed. James opens the cargo box to show the gold bars. "Excellent." says Timothy, laughing slightly. He then adds "Use the gold bars to mint copies of this platinum chip, then you may each keep one, on top of the agreed-upon payment." with greed in his eyes. After the gold chips are minted, Timothy handed one to the Mysterious Old Man and the man left. Category:Novels Category:Fiction Category:David's New Vegas